


Full of Grace

by Wayward_and_Worn



Series: Wait, What did you Say?! [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace Kink (Supernatural), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 05:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_and_Worn/pseuds/Wayward_and_Worn
Summary: Castiel has run out of patience for Y/N being snippy with him.  He'll show her.  Everything.





	Full of Grace

                To the untrained eye, Castiel was, dispassionately watching the writhing form cry his name from where he was standing at the end of the motel bed.  The woman was naked, sweating, on her hands and knees, and turned so that her bottom and needy cunt were open to his view. 

                Dispassion could not be farther from the truth.  Castiel may have been cool on the outside, but underneath the weathered trench coat and blue tie #67, he was a shuddering mess just like her.  He was achingly hard, his heart was pounding in his chest, his fingers itching to run over her warm skin, to grip her thighs and to taste what he had forbidden himself to taste.  For now.

                His cock twitched again when she dropped her forehead to the pillows with a deep moan.  He resisted the urge to reach into his slacks to ease the discomfort of his erection.  He was being stubborn.

                So was she.

                “Have you learned?”  His rough voice cut through the sound of her panting.  He blinked and she immediately collapsed on her stomach.  She lay stunned for a moment, then groaned, pulling her legs closed, and rolling onto her back. 

                Hazy eyes met his.  “Water?” she managed after a thick swallow.

                The angel nodded, quickly retrieving a bottle from the small fridge, and moving to the bedside to hand it to her. 

                She accepted; sitting up to take a long pull on the cold liquid.  His attention was captured by a wayward drop that escaped her lips and trailed down her throat. 

                “Ah,” she placed the bottle on the nightstand, then fell back against the pillows and closed her eyes.  “I’m sorry, what was the question?”

                Before the words could dissipate, she was arching off the bed with a strangled cry of his name.  She was filled again.  The angel watching as she gripped the bedspread in her fists, her hips moving in a rhythm set by an invisible force. 

                A force he was controlling.  His Grace, to be specific.   

                They’d been left together by the Winchesters for the evening.  Another hunt in the books, the brothers wanted to celebrate.  However, Y/N and Castiel had opted to stay behind.

                “Boring.”  Dean had huffed as Y/N stood in the doorway, turning him down with a knowing smile.  “Well,” he tugged his leather jacket over his shoulders, “have fun with Cas playing Parcheesi or whatever.”  She watched him stride to the Impala where Sam was waiting. 

                “You didn’t have to stay.”  Castiel had said once the rumble of the Impala disappeared into the night.  “But I certainly appreciate the company.”

                “I didn’t stay behind for you.”  Y/N sniped, “I really didn’t feel like watching them troll for their piece of ass for the night.”  She flopped down on the bed, reaching for the remote.  “Especially in a little shitty nowhere town like this.”

                Every attempt Castiel made at conversation was met with a similar response.  Terse, abrupt, and rude.  She wouldn’t make eye contact, refusing to turn her attention from the television and her endless flipping through channels.  Finally, after she had scolded him for talking too much, his patience had run out.  “Perhaps if I stimulated you to orgasm a few times, you’d be a little more pleasant.”  He grumbled. 

                Finally, he had her undivided attention.  Her head swung to face him where he was sitting at the small table.  “What did you say?”

                “Which part are you struggling with?  I thought it was a pretty direct statement.” 

                Her eyes ignited, “You really need to stop letting Dean teach you how to speak to people.”  She moved to the edge of the bed, “That’s the most vulgar I’ve ever heard from you.  It’s oddly hot.”  When he didn’t reply, simply continuing to look at her, “Okay, I’ll bite, what’s your problem?”  She clicked off the TV.

                “You are,” he said plainly, “I usually prefer your company to the Winchesters on evenings like this.  But tonight, you’re being a complete…” he trailed off while he searched for the right word.

                “Bitch?”  She supplied.

                “I was looking for a kinder word but since you said it, yes.  You’re being a bitch and I don’t like it.”

                She sighed, trying very badly to hide an eye roll.  “I’m so sorry angel, I can’t always be jovial and pleasant and constantly making sure I don’t hurt your fragile feelings.”

                “I’m aware of that.”  Castiel replied, “But I can’t help but think maybe you should have gone looking for your own “piece of ass” tonight.”

                “Excuse me?”

                “Am I speaking in Enochian?”  He tilted his head curiously.  “You seem to get this way when you haven’t had an evening out in a while.  I can feel your agitation.” 

                “And, what, you’re offering to do something about it?” standing, she crossed the space between them.  Stepping up right between his knees, she looked down at him, mocking his own curious head tilt. 

Before he could retort, she shook her head a little, “I don’t think you know enough to give me what I’d need.”

                “You don’t think I know how to pleasure you?”  Suddenly the whole feel of the room changed.  His normally sweet face was taut with anger, his blue eyes flashed in his indignation.

                She was startled by his sudden mood swing, he never was angry with her.  “Cas, I’m just saying you haven’t had a lot of experience with—“

                “You don’t think I could have you screaming, begging…CUMMING, for me within minutes?”  He stood, the quick movement forcing Y/N to take a step back. 

                She recovered quickly.  Standing her ground and putting her hands on her hips.  “No.  Castiel, I don’t think you do.”

                He leaned forward, his breath sweet against her lips.  Does he always smell like mint?  She thought momentarily, “I can do that, and more.”  He decreed, raising his hand letting one finger over her slightly parted lips.  “And I don’t even need to touch you.” 

                She scanned his face, her mind reeling with the change of events.  He wasn’t wrong.  She’d never admit that a good fucking really _would_ improve her mood.  She _was_ being a total bitch to him and she had no good reason why.  A wetness at the junction of her thighs distracted her and she imagined herself sucking his finger into her mouth just to see what he’d do.  Instead, she drew herself up proudly, stared hard into his eyes, “Bullshit.”

                He squinted and she found herself on her back on her bed.  She didn’t even register moving.  But there she was, held down by a power she couldn’t see.  Castiel moved into her line of vision, looking down at her, “Say “Castiel, stop,” and I will leave you be.”  The angel’s voice was commanding.  Another surge of desire caused her to clench her thighs together. 

                She stared at him hard, responding only with silence. 

                His mouth twisted up into a grin so evil on the face of innocence, she almost came right then.  “Let’s get you out of these troublesome coverings.”

                That was less than five minutes ago. 

                “Castiel!” she cried.  She was on the edge of another orgasm.  At least her third as his grace pushed at every pleasure point on her body, and _within_ it, at the same time.  She pulsed and shuddered as her body was caressed.  He had been right about everything and she was angry.  She was also angry that there was nothing for her to physically hold onto.  No shoulders to grab, no hips to wrap around, no lips to get lost in.  She grunted as her body tensed.    

                Just as soon as it started, it was gone.  Her body, confused and buzzing at the loss of pleasure, flopped boneless back to the bed.  She lay panting, her eyes vacant and gazing at the ceiling.  “Have.  You.  Learned?”  Castiel spoke sharply. 

                “Please,” she said, finally turning her head to look at him.  She wasn’t even sure what she was asking for.  He was still next to the bed and she noticed his slacks were tented.  Very tented.  She reached for him and he hissed as her fingers connected with the solid bulge. 

                He stepped out of her reach.  “Answer me, Y/N.”

                She was too strung out to be clever.  She needed more of him.  “If I do, will you take me?  Take me yourself?  No more grace.  I want you.  I want to feel you.”

                He gazed at her, the request processing in his lust hazed brain.  “Yes.”

                “Yes, I’ve learned.  I was wrong to be such a bitch.  And I was wrong…you know how to pleasure me in ways I never imagined.”  The burning honesty of her words would unsettle her later, but in the moment, she needed him.

                In a flash, Castiel was naked and crawling over her; quickly settling himself between her thighs his shoulders pushing her legs wide, his tongue slipping through her swollen folds.  He moaned against her as the first taste ignited passion through his nerves.    

                She arched with a great gasp, her hands flying to tangle in his thick hair.  Her hips were writhing in her pleasure, riding his tongue.  She was coming again as the angel went after her like a man starved.  Obscene wet slurping sounds filled the room as Castiel finally and enthusiastically gave into his desires. 

                Once he had his fill, he finally moved to cover her body with his own.  He pressed his steel stiff erection between her thighs.  He couldn’t help the moan that escaped him as skin met skin.  He paused to look into her eyes before claiming her mouth in a kiss that she never expected.  It was hot, musky and strong.  His tongue slipped inside her mouth, swirling and dancing with hers as he rutted his hips gently against her. 

                His cock slipped between her lips, sliding through her slick and swiping over her swollen clit.  She bucked and cried out into his mouth.  “Oh God,” she moaned.  She couldn’t believe how quickly her body was recovering between orgasms.  She couldn’t get enough.

                He trailed his lips across her jaw and down her throat.  Perfect kisses, licks, and nibbles left a trail of fire on her skin.  He sucked a mark onto her shoulder, then gently biting down on the spot as he pressed his hips harder against her.  The slow drag against her clit making her moan his name again.  “Do you want me?”

                She bucked against him again, “Yes.”  She didn’t even bother being glib.

                A soft moan rumbled against her neck and he shuddered in her arms.  “Say it again.”

                “Yes, Castiel.” She hummed, running her nails gently up his back, causing him to shudder again.  “I want you.  I want inside me.  Please.”  She dug her nails into his shoulders.

                He pulled his hips back, and positioned the head at her needy entrance.  She held her breath as he pushed. 

                While his firm cock slid between her sensitive folds, pushing her open, her legs widened of their own accord, inviting him in.  Inviting him further.  And when his hips finally met hers, she kicked her legs up and locked her ankles behind him and squeezed all of herself around him.

                His breath exhaled with a low growl and she felt his grace throb within her, as if his cock had pulsed, expanding a moment and relaxing.  “Please do that again.”  She begged.

                He lifted his head, the devil’s grin again.  “What, this?”  This time, the swelling was slower, more pronounced.  And when she was filled almost to the point of pain, it receded.

                She arched up into him, her head tilted back in ecstasy.  “Cas,” she whined.

                A chuckle in her ear made her shiver, turning her head to find his lips again.  Movement in his hips caused her to release her ankles, letting her legs fall open as he began snapping against her.  Fucking her strong and hard.  Each thrust earning him a cry from Y/N that was more pleasant to his ears than any choir in Heaven.

                As he pounded into her, the next climax quickly built.  She tried to hold it back, wanting to come just as the angel did.  Fortunately, it wasn’t long before his grunts became more desperate, his thrusts faster and harder, his face pulled into a gorgeous look of concentration. 

                Just before she let herself topple over the edge, she managed to gasp, “Cum with me.”  Immediately the room filled with their cries.

                Lying in the glowing aftermath, Castiel still buried within her, she ran her hands lazily over his back.  He should have been crushing her, yet she was perfectly content.  She tightened her muscles around his softening cock and was rewarded with a small moan. 

                “Cas?”

                “Mmm?  Do you need me to move?”

                She held him close.  “Don’t you dare,” she hummed.  “I just want to know if I have to be a total asshole to get this kind of loving out of you again.”

                The angel was silent.  She began to wonder if her statement had perplexed him when she felt him swell within her.  Whether it was his grace or his cock, it didn’t matter; her body lit up at the sensation.  She felt his lips under her ear.  “So you enjoyed it?”

                “If my screaming didn’t tip you off.”  She turned to kiss his neck.  “Yes.  I don’t think I will ever enjoy a regular human ever again.  I’m all about the angels now.”

                Lifting his head, she saw happiness in his clear blue eyes.  The movement caused her to adjust her arms to wrap around his neck.  “I will give you loving like this any time you wish.”  His lips covered hers in a sweet kiss.  “As long as I’m your _only_ angel.”

                “You--,” her heart skipped a beat, “You want to be…mine?”

                He nodded, “Yes.  And yours alone.” breathing the answer against her throat and kissing the skin.  “If you want me.”  He removed his cock from her with a grunt, only to languidly slide back inside, filling her again.  Her hips rose to meet his. 

                “Mine.”  She breathed, tightening around him again.  “All mine.”


End file.
